The Harsh Mistake
by ccputitontheflo
Summary: Hermione had to go to another school. She comes back to find many surprises.
1. The relationship begins

The Harsh Mistake  
  
Chapter 1 The relation Begins  
  
"Now everyone pick their wand up and flick it lightly." Said Professor Squesser.  
  
"Hermione Hermione wake up." Said her best friend Clara.  
  
"Huh." Said Hermione flicking her head up.  
  
"Ms. Granger do you have a problem?" asked Professor Squesser.  
  
"No," said Hermione trying to think of one of her best excuses.  
  
"I would like to talk to you after class." Said Professor Squesser. "Now class try it again flick with your wrist..." walking back up to the class.  
  
Hermione passes a note to Clara.  
  
-Girl how much more time do we have?-  
  
"1 minute." Whispered Clara pointing to her watch.  
  
The bell rang and Hermione was gathering her things when Professor Squesser walked up to her and took a seat next to her.  
  
"Hermione what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong why do you say that?"  
  
"Do you miss the school and your friends you were at before you came to Mufflehead?" "What is the name of that school?"  
  
"Hogwarts." Said Hermione whipping a tear from her eye.  
  
"Your grades were so good when you there. When you came here they just totally dropped. Do you think that maybe you would want to go back Hogwats?" asked Professor Squesser.  
  
"Are you serious I can!" jumped Hermione getting all excited. "But Wait I made so many nice wonderful friends here. I don't want to leave them." Said Hermione sitting back down now in a situation.  
  
"Well I think they would understand and you would still be able to see them. Plus I think this would be a better choice for everyone." Said Professor Squesser.  
  
"Thanks." Said Hermione giving her a big hug.  
  
"Now lets go get you packed to go to Hogwats." Said the Professor.  
  
Hermione started to giggle knowing that her own teacher mispronounced it.  
  
"Clara I was trying to find you." Said Hermione running threw the hall to get to her friend.  
  
"What's wrong why do you have all your stuff with you?" asked Clara.  
  
"I am going back to Hogwarts." Said Hermione.  
  
"What why would you go back. I thought you loved it here." Said Clara about to cry.  
  
"I do but I think it would be the right thing for my grades. I mean this is my last year." Said Hermione trying to make her point clear.  
  
"Come on Hermione I have to drive you and I have a class to get back to in about 5 hours." Said Professor Squesser screaming down the hall tapping her watch.  
  
"I will miss you Hermione and you will always be my best friend." Said Clara giving her a big hug.  
  
"Ms. Granger I do not have time for all this emotional stuff just bring your friend along for the next couple of days with you. I will clear her from all her classes." Said Professor Squesser power walking towards them.  
  
"Common lets go." Said Hermione dragging Clara.  
  
-2 Hours later at Hogwarts-  
  
"I'm home." Said Hermione looking out the window of the car.  
  
"This is Hogwarts." Said Clara shocked at how big it was.  
  
"Yeah this is were I went to school." Said Hermione thinking about the good old days.  
  
"Girl I need to do your makeup you look like you just woke up and you don't want people to think that your ugly like you said you were before." Said Clara.  
  
"Oh god I forgot all about that." Said Hermione digging in her purse.  
  
The car landed and they all got out. Hermione pulled a square box out of purse and threw it on the ground. A big room popped up and Clara and her walked in. They came out 5 minutes later. Hermione changed. She now had bone straight hair and her makeup was done. She even changed her outfit. She was now wearing a black mini skirt, gold midriff showing shirt, and black pumps.  
  
"Ms. Granger I know you better then that." Said Professor Squesser surprised.  
  
"I like the clothes I wear." Said Hermione walking into the big doors.  
  
"Now Hermione I will pick Clara up in one week and if you are not doing better I will have to send you home for good." Said Professor Squesser griping her cane tightly.  
  
"Good bye have fun teaching." Said Hermione and Clara waving off.  
  
"Lets go inside." Said Hermione.  
  
They walked in ending up to see Ron, Ginny, and of course Harry.  
  
"Hermione!" screamed Ron running up to her and giving her a big hug.  
  
"Hey you guys." Said Hermione.  
  
Harry walked up to her and his eyes popped at how beautiful she was. Hermione also hadn't noticed before how hot he was.  
  
"So are coming back for sure?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah. Oh you guys this is my friend from my other school. Her name is Clara." Said Hermione grabbing her friend and bringing her forward.  
  
"Hey you guys." Said Clara embarrassed.  
  
"Hey Hermione can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Ron pulling her over to a corner to talk.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Well don't tell anyone but I think your friends hot and I want to get to know her better." Said Ron turning bright red.  
  
"Sure I'll help you out but you have to promise you won't say anything either ok."  
  
"Ok what is it?"  
  
"I think I am starting to like Harry." Said Hermione now starting to alos turn red.  
  
"That's fine because I heard that he likes you to and when he saw you his eyes popped." Said Ron starting to laugh.  
  
"Thanks Ron and don't worry I will help you with my friend." Said Hermione giving him a hug. "Let's go back."  
  
"Hey it's nice to see you guys but we have a lot of unpacking to do so we all will hang out later bye." Said Hermione.  
  
They get into the room and start to unpack.  
  
"Damn I think I dropped my brush in the common room. I will be right back." Said Hermione rushing out.  
  
"Hey Hermione what are you looking for?" asked Harry coming out of nowhere.  
  
"Oh my brush. I dropped it somewhere in here." Said Hermione starting to blush.  
  
"Here let me help." Said Harry now getting on his hand and knees. "I found it." Said Harry picking it up and handing it to her Hermione.  
  
"Thanks." Said Hermione.  
  
They both looked into each other eyes and had a moment.  
  
"I have to go." Said Hermione starting to go up the stairs.  
  
"Wait." Said Harry grabbing her arm.  
  
"I didn't know and when to ask you but I think it is perfect now. Will you go out with me?" asked Harry.  
  
"I would love to." Said Hermione running into his arms.  
  
He had to worked out Hermione thought because his grip felt so warm and tight and very safe and comforting.  
  
"Ill see you later." Said Hermione stepping back.  
  
"Bye." Said Harry kissing her forehead.  
  
Hermione started to walk up the stairs looking back every few steps.  
  
Hey you guys I hoped you enjoy it please review. Please read my other story to. Sorry but I don't have the best grammar or spelling so I hope that doesn't get in the way. Please review and read more. Thanks. 


	2. The truth come out

Chapter 2 The truth comes out  
  
Hermione walks into the room with Clara still unpacking.  
  
"Hey why do you seem so happy? Did you find your 500 dollar hairbrush?" asked Clara.  
  
"Yeah I found it." Said Hermione starting to blush.  
  
"Is that all what happened?" asked Clara.  
  
"Yeah." Said Hermione going into the bathroom.  
  
Now with Harry and Ron in the common room  
  
"Hey what's up?" asked Ron tapping Harry's head and tacking a seat across from him.  
  
"Oh nothing." Said Harry looking deeper into the book.  
  
"Hey Ron I have to ask you a question." Said Harry throwing the book hard onto the table.  
  
"Sure go ahead but let me go first." Said Ron leaning foreword. "I like Clara."  
  
"You do." Said Harry taking a big gulp.  
  
"Yeah I mean when I first saw her I saw a golden light surrounding her." Said Ron leaning back into a daydream.  
  
"Wow that is deep." Said Harry getting an uneasy face.  
  
"Yeah but now what do you have to say?" asked Ron snapping out of his fantasy.  
  
"Oh I will tell you later I got to go." Said Harry.  
  
"Ok bye." Said Ron enjoying his fantasy again.  
  
"Hey Ron want to go down to eat?" asked Hermione coming down the stairs.  
  
"Sure." Said Ron jumping up to find a big surprise.  
  
"Ron if I were you I would hide that thing." Said Hermione starting to laugh.  
  
"What thing?" asked Ron eventually looking down. "Shit."  
  
"Lets go eat." Said Hermione dragging him.  
  
30 minuets later  
  
"Damn that stuffed me up. I feel bad for Harry we have to share a room and I am feeling quite gassy." Said Ron holding his blotted stomached.  
  
"Ewww Ron that is so gross." Said Hermione laughing.  
  
"What I am just facing the facts." said Ron holding tightly and laughing.  
  
"Hey Ron do you know where Harry and Clara are I haven't seen them for a while and they didn't come and eat with us." Said Hermione.  
  
"I don't know but you have to still show me your year book from your other school." Said Ron.  
  
"Here lets go up to my room." Said Hermione helping Ron up the stairs.  
  
Hermione opens the door to find Clara on top of Harry naked. Rubbing herself and chanting his name.  
  
"Clara what the fuck are you doing!" screamed Hermione in rage.  
  
Ron fainted on the floor outside the door.  
  
"Um nothing." Said Clara quickly getting off of Harry and grabbing her clothes. "Harry how about you and me haven't been going out for and entire day. What the hell were you thinking!" screamed Hermione. "How can you do this to me and your best friend!"  
  
"Um I can explain." said Harry getting up and trying to hide his happy body.  
  
"No you cant I cant believe you would do this to me." Said Hermione tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Hermione runs out of the room holding her eyes.  
  
"You and her were going out?" asked Clara.  
  
"Yeah." Said Harry embarrasses.  
  
"You didn't tell her that me and you were going out did you?" asked Clara.  
  
"No, I didn't. I am sorry Clara." Said Harry.  
  
"Don't apologize to me. You have to apologize to Hermione." Said Clara fixing herself up.  
  
"Fine I will." Said Harry getting up.  
  
Harry steps over Ron and walks down the stairs and sits next to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"I don't want to talk to you." Said Hermione trying to hide her face.  
  
"Well I want to talk to you."  
  
"What is there to say?" asked Hermione turning around to face his red sweaty face.  
  
"I'm sorry I should have told you." Said Harry.  
  
"Yeah you both should have. You don't understand how pissed I am at both of you." Said Hermione turning back around to face herself crying again.  
  
"I feel really bad and if there is any way for me to make it up to you I will do anything." Said Harry grabbing her hand.  
  
"Yeah there is. Just leave me the fuck alone." Said Hermione.  
  
"Fine I will talk to you later." Said Harry kissing her cheek and walking back upstairs to help Ron.  
  
Later when Hermione is in the library  
  
"Hermione." Said a voice coming from a shelf across where Hermione was sitting.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Hermione looking up from her book.  
  
"Me." Said Clara walking out from behind the books.  
  
"Hi." Said Hermione looking back down.  
  
"Your not mad at me?" asked Clara sitting down next to her.  
  
"A little."  
  
"Why?" asked Clara playing with her hair.  
  
"Well you didn't tell me you were going out with Harry." said Hermione closing her book.  
  
"Sorry about that." Said Clara.  
  
"It's fine. Wait are you still going out with Harry?" asked Hermione looking at her friend.  
  
"Yes, I mean I yelled for about 10 minutes but it's all good now." Said Clara.  
  
"Good. Wait how did you guys meet?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well I met Harry at Dragon Alley." Said Clara.  
  
"You did." Said Hermione kind of in shock.  
  
"Yeah it was nice." Said Clara thinking of the good times.  
  
"Yeah." Said Hermione sighing to herself in this awakener position.  
  
"Well I have to go meet Harry I just wanted to make sure you are ok and that we are still good." Said Clara giving her friend a hug.  
  
"Bye." Said Hermione smiling at her friend leaving.  
  
Hermione lays her head down and falls asleep.  
  
Later with Ron and Harry  
  
Ron awakens with a blurry vision.  
  
"Ron are you alright?" asked Harry helping Ron sit up.  
  
"You!" screamed Ron jumping out of the bed. "I told you how I felt about her and you felt like taking advantage of her."  
  
"Ron it's not like that." Said Harry getting scared.  
  
"Don't ever talk to me again. You are no longer my friend and don't expect to come into our room tonight you can sleep in the common room or with your blow up doll." Screamed Ron stampeding threw the room.  
  
So how was it? I hope you liked it and thanks for the good reviews last time. I hope you read on and my other story to. Thanks and there is more good stuff to come. 


	3. Revenge

Chapter 3 The Revenge  
  
This chapter is going to be short just to let you know. Oh yea and my other story is The Truth in the stone My next chapter is going to be very long.  
  
Hermione is lying in her four-poster bed starring at the ceiling thinking about what would have happened if none of this happened. Her eyes are wide open with a few stray tears.  
  
"Harry stop." Said Clara while Harry was kissing her neck.  
  
"What? Go see if she is a wake." Said Harry.  
  
Clara goes and checks to see if Hermione is sleeping.  
  
"She's asleep." Said Clara with a devilish smirk on her face.  
  
Harry laughs and he pounds her to the bed. Hermione lies awake looking at her inside eyelids. Beginning to cry hearing those noises she could have been having with Harry.  
  
"Tomorrow it will be better." Whispered Hermione.  
  
Tomorrow in the common room  
  
Hermione is sitting down reading as usual. Ron walks in and sit next to her.  
  
"So Herms what are you doing?" asked Ron blushing.  
  
"Reading." Said Hermione squinting her eyes.  
  
"Well I just wanted to let you know I never liked your friend in the first place."  
  
"Good to know." Said Hermione switching position now sitting on her feet instead of her legs.  
  
"Well what I have to tell you is that I have had a crush on you all this time. I would like to start over and not be a jerk. So what do you say Hermione would you want to go out with me?" asked Ron.  
  
Sorry I wasn't here for a while. It's really short the next one will be so much better and longer trust me. Plus you will find out what she says. Review Please ceck out my other story I think it's better and it's true!!! 


	4. The dip in the pool of time

Chapter 4 Taking a dip in the pool of time  
  
"Um well Ron I don't know I am still trying to get over Harry, I think this is to soon." Said Hermione sounding kind of shy.  
  
"Oh because I thought I just had a chance with you because I sure didn't with Clara." Said Ron.  
  
"So your just using me to stop thinking about Clara is what you are trying to say?" asked Hermione getting defensive.  
  
"Well..." said Ron his face turning a bright red.  
  
"Here how about this since I would never go out with you in thousands of years we make them jealous." Said Hermione.  
  
"What I don't get it?" said Ron.  
  
A magazine popped out from under the book Hermione was supposedly reading.  
  
"Wait what's that?" asked Ron grabbing it before Hermione's blushed face could.  
  
"Ron no!"  
  
"How to get over the guy you love in 5 easy steps, How to make someone you love jealous, How far would you with a guy." Said Ron reading the cover. His eyes popped out at the last one. "So your doing research." Said Ron giggling and flaunting it in her face.  
  
"Give it back." Said Hermione grabbing it and getting frustrated.  
  
"So what are you really doing?" asked Ron taking a seat.  
  
"Well if you so shall must know there is an article in here that makes the person you love jealous." Said Hermione.  
  
"How?" asked Ron confused as always.  
  
"Well you and me would go out and make both of them jealous." Said Hermione.  
  
"What no, I am reserved for Clara." Said Ron shaking his head.  
  
"Ron, give it a chance. For me." Said Hermione.  
  
"Fine, but no kissing or anything of that lovy stuff alright." Said Ron.  
  
"Fine." Said Hermione and Ron's shaking hands. "Oh thanks Ron I owe you five." Said Hermione grabbing his face and giving him a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Hermione!" screamed Ron wiping his cheek.  
  
Hermione is in the bathroom  
  
"God why does Harry have to go out with Clara?" asked Hermione to herself.  
  
Hermione looks into the mirror and sees a glowing light underneath a stall.  
  
"What in the...... AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
Hermione is dragged into a pool of green swirling liquid.  
  
"Help Me!!!!!!!!!" screamed Hermione trying to grab onto one of the thorns that were sticking out of the sides.  
  
Hermione then thumped onto a carpet out of a toilet.  
  
"Eww God this is just plain gross."  
  
"Honey what's wrong?" said a voice coming up the stairs.  
  
"What?" said Hermione rubbing the big bump on the back of her head.  
  
"I heard a big thud and I came to see if your ok." Said Ron running into the bathroom.  
  
"Ahhhhhh. Ron what are you, Wait where am I?" asked Hermione confused.  
  
"Honey everything will be fine maybe you just have to see the doctor." Said Ron picking her up by the shoulder.  
  
"I think your right." Said Hermione just playing along thinking it was a dream.  
  
At the doctors office  
  
"Hi doctor Clamps." Said Ron helping his wife up.  
  
"Hi Ron hi Hermione."  
  
"Hi." Said Hermione taking a step back when she noticed his silver claw.  
  
"Let's bring you into the examining room." Said Dr. Clamps.  
  
"So tell me what exactly happened."  
  
"Well I don't feel like talk about it." Said Hermione. "I am fine."  
  
"Let's just do some tests on you." Said Dr. Clamps.  
  
"Fine, but there is nothing wrong with me."  
  
2 Hours Late  
  
"Well Ron there is nothing wrong with your wife."  
  
"See I told you.... WIFE!!!!" screamed Hermione about to tip over.  
  
"Honey what's wrong?" asked Ron running towards her. "Thank you doctor Clamps I think we should go."  
  
On the car ride home  
  
"Wait Ron what do you mean wife?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well we are married husband and wife."  
  
"I mean how did it happen?"  
  
"Well remember you and me trying to make Clara and Harry jealous well we fell in love."  
  
"Are you serious."  
  
"Yes." Said Ron putting his arm around Hermione's chair.  
  
"Oh shit." Said Hermione moving to the side looking car sick.  
  
"Wait till we get home the kids will be happy to see you." Said Ron.  
  
"Kids!" said Hermione dreading ever going there. 


End file.
